Guardian Angel
by TheWitch'sDorothy
Summary: After a violent disagreement with Fiyero, Galinda goes back to her dorm in tears, where Elphaba is the unlikely source of comfort. Gelphie.


**A/N: ****I found the cover on Deviantart; it's not mine and if you want, I will gladly give you credit for it. **Though I wish it wasn't so, I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. Please read and review!

"Damn it, Galinda!" Fiyero's furious voice rang out in the enclosed space that was his dorm room. "What the hell do you mean, we can't?" He advanced on the blonde girl, who was huddled at the base of the wall, fear in her blue eyes. Galinda swallowed and found her voice, which was barely more than a whisper at this point.

"W-we can't…it isn't proper for such things to happen until after marriage," she managed, shrinking farther away from the prince, who dragged her upright roughly by the sleeve of her cream-colored dress. He drew back his arm and slapped her across the face as hard as he could, relishing the cry of pain that came from the girl, and the feeling of power that came with it.

Galinda raised a hand to her stinging cheek in shock, not entirely sure what had just happened. Fiyero threw her forcefully against the wall and slapped her again, before grabbing her by the upper arms.

"Look at me," he demanded of the girl, his voice low and angry. Terrified, Galinda complied, raising blue eyes shining with tears to meet the impassive dark brown eyes of the prince. "You _will_ do what I want. If you don't I will make what just happened seem like child's play. Do you understand me?" When she didn't respond, he squeezed her arms tighter, tightening his jaw. "I said, do you understand me?" Galinda didn't respond, instead using all of her strength to pull away from him and ran out the door. Only when she was gone did the full impact of what he had done hit Fiyero like a bullet. He sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Dear Oz, what have I done?"

Galinda ran through the halls, trying to contain the sobs that threatened to break free at any moment. She looked behind her periodically, terrified that she would see Fiyero following her. But there was no one besides her and finally much to her relief, she reached her dorm. She knocked urgently, willing Elphaba to open the door quickly. When she did, Galinda stumbled in and collapsed onto her bed, finally allowing her sobs to be released.

Elphaba watched her roommate with concern. The bubbly blonde had never acted like this before. Just a few hours ago, she had been joyful and excited, leaving for date with Fiyero. The emerald-skinned girl sat down beside Galinda, gingerly placing an arm around her shoulders. The other girl looked up at her, surprised at the contact.

"E-Elphie…" She croaked, her eyes red and puffy as tears still ran freely down her cheeks. Elphaba noted that one of her cheeks was badly bruised, turning faint shades blue and purple.

"Shhh…it's alright, my sweet," Elphaba murmured, wiping Galinda's tears away with her thumbs despite the fact that they burned her. She would give anything and take any amount of pain to make sure Galinda was happy. Nothing caused the green girl more pain than to see her roommate brought to such levels of despair.

They sat there for a while saying nothing, for silence speaks louder than words in such situations. When Galinda at last managed to control her tears, she gazed at Elphaba's face, which was filled with such tender concern that it made her want to cry all over again.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked quietly, keeping her arm around the Galinda's shoulders. The other girl took a shaky breath before answering.

"Fiyero wanted to-" She paused, struggling for words. "To have his way with me. I refused and he-he…" She began to cry softly, hiding her face in her hands. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close and holding her tightly. Anger as she had never felt before filled her upon hearing Galinda's words, all of it directed at Fiyero. How dare he do such a thing! She had never thought the prince to be a bad person, but, as she herself proved, looks could be deceiving. "Oh Elphie, I'm so ashamed of myself. If I had just been smart enough not to trust him…" Galinda's shoulders were shaking violently as she cried. Elphaba held her, gently pulling the girl's hands away from her face. "Elphie, what am I going to do? He'll come after me, I know he will…" Galinda buried her face into Elphaba's black dress, her arms wrapping around the girl and holding herself tightly to her.

"Galinda, if he comes after you, may Oz help him," she said, holding the girl tighter than ever. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep him from you." Galinda looked back up at Elphaba, who gazed down at her with determination in her eyes.

"Elphie, no. I don't want you to get hurt," she replied, realizing that all along, she knew who she loved, and it wasn't Fiyero. Elphaba laughed lightly, wiping away the last of her tears with her thumb.

"I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you that I could have prevented. So like it or not, I'll be your self-appointed protector," she responded. Galinda gave a small smile and on impulse, leaned up and gave Elphaba a small, chaste kiss. She felt a slight twinge as she had pulled away, already missing the feeling of the emerald-skinned girl's lips on hers. Elphaba looked at her for a few seconds before smiling and pulling her close. "There's another reason," she said before kissing the blonde again. This kiss was more passionate and fiery, Galinda's hands tangling themselves into Elphaba's raven tresses, trying to get as close to her as possible as Elphaba wrapped her arms around Galinda's waist.

After a few minutes they pulled away. Galinda rested her head in the crook of Elphaba's neck, smiling softly. "I'm so lucky," she whispered.

"Why is that, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, nuzzling the top of her head softly. Galinda closed her eyes, taking comfort in the sound of Elphaba's voice and the feeling of her arms holding her close.

"I can finally be with you. My beautiful, green guardian angel."


End file.
